


Golden Trio? Edit: Golden Triad

by Dratter (Ragdoll_llodgaR)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Hermione, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, Frottage, Golden Trio becoming Golden Triad, Harry is a sexy little thing, Hermione and Ron getting carried away, Hermione over thinking something, I always envisioned this leading to a Mommy/Daddy/Little, M/M, Multi, No actual sex, Not sure if I'll write more, Oral Sex, Perhaps leading up to age-play, Praise Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Wet Dream, and, as this is complete, but if so it would be a sequel, but they sure enjoy watching eachother, dominant ron, emotional harry, idk - Freeform, just F/M oral, like always, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragdoll_llodgaR/pseuds/Dratter
Summary: Harry in the showers, Harry in sleep. How will Ron and Hermione work out the contradicting moans of their best friend? Easy. Polyamory.





	1. My Name? But He Said Yours!

Ron froze in slight shock as he took in the sight of his best mate showering, the usually messy hair splayed limp and heavy by the hot water that dripped from the dark locks and down the back of his neck. Ron’s eyes traveled down the small lithe form as the water cascaded down his friends back until a distinct movement, and sound drew his eyes to Harry’s fist, which was currently hidden by the angle he was standing. Yet, it was obvious what the smaller male was up to, and it was only further confirmed by the broken moan that echoed in the empty locker rooms. 

Ron knew the fact that he was ogling his best mate, his MALE best mate, his GIRLFRIENDS best mate was utterly wrong. But the truth was in the near eight years they’ve shared dorms and rooms, hell even a bloody tent, he has never once caught nor heard his friend wank. He never really thought about the fact either.

Ron had entered the Gryffindor locker room to fetch him since Hermione was waiting in the library, the locker rooms were always empty but also usually open for use by their house and Harry had been out flying while Hermione studied and he played a couple hands of Exploding Snap with Dean and Seamus. His ogling was short lived because suddenly Harry let out a whine that literally went right to the redhead's cock… Until the sound was finished with a sharp cry of his own girlfriend’s name as his best mate came. Ron was just able to see the dark-haired boy brace himself on the wall before He was rushing out drowning in the odd mix of jealousy, anger, betrayal, and arousal. 

\---------------

Hermione huffed as she started up the staircase to the boys' dorms, really her boyfriend could only ever have one of three things on his mind: Sex, Food, and Quidditch. Currently, it was the second as moments ago he begged Hermione to wake Harry up since he was ‘starving’. It wasn’t like she hadn’t noticed his odd behavior the last few days, and she also noticed it was to do with Harry in some way, perhaps a fight?

She knocked on the door to her best friends dorm but was already expecting no response, Harry only slept in when he had a rough night and always slept behind silencing charm to let others sleep through his nightmares. Which she, of course, knew about despite his efforts to hide them.

She drew her wand to mumble out the counter to disable the charm at the same time as she pulled the hangings back from around his bed, then promptly blushed crimson. Harry was still asleep with his covers thrown off haphazardly, and it appeared to be for a good reason. Hermione only took a second to take everything in, the way his mouth was parted between panting and little choked off whines and moans, strands of perpetually messy hair tamed by way of sweat that glistened across his forehead and bare torso. The very distracting flush that spread down his chest, and most distracting was the telling tent in his fitting white y-fronts.

Which should have looked a little ridiculous on a full grown man, she has never seen anyone past puberty not switch to pants, but the sight of his member pressing into the fabric dripping enough to make it slightly see through made her squeeze her thighs together. She had never seen Ron in anything but dark colored pants, the fabric loose and falling onto his erection, not restraining it. Yet, as she looked at Harry’s slim build and long scarcely haired legs she couldn’t imagine the sight of Ron’s broad and muscular structure inside the underwear nearly as appealing. 

Her eyes snapped away from his thighs as Harry groaned quietly in his sleep, his hand moving to the front of his underwear sloppily as his legs opened from their relaxed position. God, this was so wrong and Hermione knew it, here she was watching her first and best friend get off in his sleep while thinking about his creamy thighs when her boyfriend had just kissed her moments ago. She was drawn from her self-scolding as Harry started to mumble in his sleep.

“O’gods, please please, ah nghh~” she felt herself heating up as she was flooded with arousal as she listened to her friend beg before falling into incoherent babble, his tongue heavy with sleep and voice high with pleasure- and gods his hips were twitching, mouth gaping, hand pressin-

“R-RON!” Hermione’s arousal plummeted- along with her stomach and heart- as Harry arched off the bed, face scrunched and jaw hanging loose as he spent himself in his now stained y-fronts. She closed the curtain as fast and silent as she dared before rushing from the room and up into her own before she was able to properly think.

She was just getting off on watching her best friend have a wet dream about her boyfriend… She took a couple minutes to compose herself and go to the bathroom to clean up the wetness that had formed between her thighs before meeting Harry in the Commons and acting like her stomach wasn’t turning with jealousy, betrayal, and still most prominent… arousal.

As she laid eyes on Ron who was scarfing down what was most likely his second plate she couldn’t help the way her mind jumped to Ron’s recent aversion to Harry. Did something happen between the two? Did Harry tell him he ‘liked’ him and Ron got freaked out? Did Ron cheat and feel guilty about it? If he had would she be angry about it? As she glanced at Harry who had his normal toast and jam on his plate all she could feel was pity because if something happened between her friend and boyfriend it was Harry who was the ‘dirty secret’ so to say. He was far to delicate to be someone’s side chick… Or er- boytoy? That didn’t sound right either but it had to absolutely kill him for his best mate- crush? Lover? She honestly didn’t know, but she shouldn’t jump to conclusions. The only way to figure out why Ron was avoiding Harry would be to talk to him. The last thing she wanted was for their friendship to be ruined.

\-------------

“‘Mione, I have to talk wi-”

“There’s something we nee-” Ron and Hermione both spoke at the same time before snapping their mouths closed upon realizing the other was talking. They both waited a moment for the other to speak before opening their mouths only to close them once again as they noticed the other getting ready to talk. They couldn’t help the slight quirk of lips and amusement at their unintentional antics before Ron gestured for Hermione to go ahead.

“It’s about Harry.” She said firmly and Ron’s eyes widened as he blurted out:

“Same!” then his thoughts went from what he had been preparing himself to say for days to if Hermione already knew. She was far smarter than him, and everyone else their age. Hermione looked at him sharply as her mind went back to wondering if Ron knew about Harry’s attraction to him and Ron took the look for what it was: Talk. Now.

“Last week when I went to find Harry I… Uh… He was- well,” The red-head made a crude gesture with his fist in front of his groin before continuing, a faint blush to his ears. “And- well I kind of watched, but I didn’t really mean to it was just shocking to see, since I’ve never even overheard him before, but well…” His cheeks flooded with color as he started to stutter out more info. “W-when he ca- fi-finished he sorta called out-”

“Your name?” Hermione filled in with a quirked brow at the ever awkward Weasley.

“Exactly!” Ron cried before stopping, his brow furrowing as he processed what was wrong with her fill-in. “Wait, what?” He said to himself before correcting her and himself. “No! Your name.” Looking at her shocked and confused expression. “I mean, it wasn’t your full name, but it was ‘Mione.” Her jaw dropped before she double checked.

“Are you sure?!”

“Yes! He didn’t see me cause I sorta fled, but I just haven’t been able to act the same around him since because er- well yeah.”

“Ron, yesterday when I went to wake him up he was having a wet dream about YOU.” Ron’s eyes widened as he seemingly choked on nothing. 

“What? That makes no sense he was wanking to you! Are YOU sure?”

“Well, he shouted ‘Ron’ before cumming in his y-fronts so I’m rather positive!”

“So… What does that mean?” Ron asked hesitantly after a moment of silence.

“... I can’t be sure, I mean it could have been a one-time thing and we just so happened to witness it, or it could be just him trying to get off…”

“Or he likes the both of us.” Ron filled in as Hermione tapered off.

“Okay, well, I mean what if he does like us? What does that mean for us? For him? For our relationship?” Ron’s mind drifted unexpectedly to what it would be like for the three of them to be together, namely the bedroom and how Harry would look arched on their bedsheets, or gods watching her and Harry together, unknown to him Hermione was thinking along the same lines, and both felt sudden waves of guilt for mentally cheating on their significant other while standing a few feet from each other.

“Gods, Hermione I’ve felt so, so horrible this last week, I… I don’t know why but I just can’t get how he looked out of my mind. I’d never cheat on you but how can I ever face him when I’ve wan-” He stopped and covered his face in fear before looking at Hermione, ready for the look of hurt since he practically admitted he’s been wanking to Harry but instead Hermione was flushed in a familiar way and averting her eyes.

“I didn’t leave or look away when I realized what was happening, Ron. I just… Couldn’t look away, his face was all flushed and he was talking- BEGGING Ron! And his body was- is-”

“Hot?” Ron interjected breathlessly before realizing what he said, but before he could take it back Hermione spoke, her voice husky.

“So Hot.” and then they were kissing, hot and heavy as teeth nipped at lips and tongues were sucked. “God his whole body was covered in sweat and his back just lifted off the mattress as he came,” Hermione mumbled into the kiss. “And he was wearing these tight little y-fronts and his legs, gods his legs.” Ron groaned and pressed his hips into hers as he backed up into one of the desks within the empty classroom as he drew one of Hermione’s legs up around his hip, causing a moan to tumble from her lips. They could figure out what they would do some other time Ron thought as he lifted Hermione onto the desk and picked her skirt up.

He licked his lips as he took in her plain panties, he honestly would feel thrown off if he saw Hermione in lacy lingerie or a thong. He loved her, not her body or a piece of fabric he was just going to replace with his face. Which he promptly did, moaning as he felt her thighs tighten, he couldn’t hear her but he could remember exactly how she would sound, deep satisfying groan, or maybe one of her shocked moans. 

Ron could feel her quivering around him, her thighs straining to tighten further around him. This was one of his favorite things, using his mouth in such a filthy way, making her cum within a few minutes, flooding his mouth with her juices. He worked his hand into his pants and after a couple minutes he heard Hermione cry out as she rocked against him and the thought of her yelling out her completion loud enough to hear between her thigh-muffs (lol earmuffs but with thighs) had him groaning out his own as he felt his seed spread between his fingers.

“Merlin...” Hermione breathed, her slight frame shaking from the aftershocks of her orgasm as Ron stood up and met her eye as he licked his hand clean from himself. He smirked as she let out a little groan at the sight. “I hate you.” She said with an eye roll as he sucked off his fingers. “Purely evil to do that when I'm spent,” she grumbled as Ron snickered and helped her up. 

The two sat quietly, both well aware what they were thinking about. Hermione and Ron had started dating at 16 and it was nearly two years since their first kiss. Neither would have even humored the thought of Harry liking either of them, nevertheless both. They never expected to each catch him getting off to the other during their eighth year. Ron couldn't help but question everything as he sat there and tried to work out how he can find both men and women sexually appealing, wasn’t it one or the other?

Maybe he didn't find Harry sexually appealing, maybe he could just tell he was an attractive bloke. He imagined himself kissing the shorter male, feeling the other's hard cock press against his own, the noises he would make… damn it! He would totally be all for that! Gods he just ate his girlfriend out and here he is thinking about her best friend.

“Hermione I don’t know what we should do, I don't think I can pretend everything's okay. I'm such a prick!” he growled to himself and pressed his palms to his face. “I'm not gay, right? I can't be, I love you and you're puss-”

“Ronald! Hold your tongue!” Hermione cut in mortified of what her boyfriend was about to say. “and calm down, of course, you're not gay, you're probably bisexual or pansexual.” she rolled her eyes at his confused look and huffed. “you like both, Ron, both.”

“You can do that?!”

“Yes, of course. But being bisexual does not mean you date more than one person at a time… but there are people who believe in polyamory…” she said quietly, at Rons look she knew they had a late night ahead of them because in the end, she loved both of them and Ron did too. The Golden Trio needs to stick together.


	2. Trio to Triad: 2+1, easy to add.

Harry would never admit to it but he was currently hiding in an abandoned classroom, screw being a Gryffindor. He doesn’t know if it’s just him or what but he has an odd feeling that Ron and Hermione are making a move on him… first, it started with walking in on them constantly, and it wasn’t like he was walking into obscure classroom’s or odd passages, no the first time was in him and Ron’s dorms. 

This was the least… shock-inducing one considering he didn’t see either of their naked bodies. He had snuck out with his invisibility cloak like he often did, but when he returned it was to a dark room filled with soft sighs and groans and moans and breathless names, honestly he had no idea how no one else in the dorm woke up, but now with what he was starting to suspect he wouldn’t put it past Hermione to include his bed with their silencing charm. Either way, he ended up laying in his bed with his face and chest burning crimson and his y-fronts straining and staining. Of course, he could have cast his own silencing charm… but you can’t blame him for that at the time! He thought it was a mistake on their part and what would you do if your crushes were having sex just a few feet away?!

Then it was catching them making out in the common’s after curfew, or in the hallways and every time Harry ran away blushing furiously with a hard-on he either had to wait out (which took for fucking ever) or find somewhere to… deal with it. Honestly, he was feeling so guilty the last few weeks because here he is getting off thinking about his two best friends, who are in love. God’s he would feel horrible for days after catching them and lingering too long, but then yesterday happened.

It wasn’t uncommon for Hermione to pull out random obscure books from Merlin knows where and read it over before trying and failing to explain the concept to he and Ron, so he didn’t think much on what she was saying until he heard Ron actually reply to what she was saying without it being a passive response to please her.

“It’s far more common in other cultures for men to have more than one wife, but it’s also common in many wizarding communities to be in a triad relationship. In fact there are even specific wizarding ceremonies used to bond three parties instead of the more common two person union, and unlike the muggle culture it can be three men, three women, one woman two men, or one man and two women, but the last time there was a bonded triad in the UK was nearly a century ago, and it’s unknown if it’s because of the muggle beliefs trickling in or if it’s just because there haven't been any relationships of that type, what do you think Ron?”

“My great great great Aunt was in a triad relationship with another woman and a man. I hadn’t really noticed that there hasn’t been another… I wonder why.” Ron commented and Hermione turned to Harry who was currently NOT thinking about all the times he’s wanked with the thought of three of them together. At the same time. Together. 

“What do you think Harry?”

“What?” He squeaked out before clearing his throat and trying again, his cheeks tinged pink. “I mean, uh, well like you said it’s not legal in parts of the muggle world a-and such. But, uh, I mean you love who you love and if all three of them are, ahem, are into that then yeah. Yeah.” He finished lamely. “Uh, I got to go, I’ll see you guys later.” and then Harry ran to the Room of Requirement and tried and failed to not think about what it would be like to actually be in a triad with his two best friends. To live together, have children and raise them together, sleep together…

He didn’t, in fact, see them again. In fact he made sure to return well past midnight and then was sure to never hang around long enough to even start a conversation between classes and made sure to disappear right after dinner, which is how he found himself sitting in an abandoned classroom on a couch he transfigured from the desk with an empty tray of food that Dobby brought him.

Honestly he sort of felt like crying because he could swear that between all the exhibitionism and stares and the library incident yesterday that they were trying to drop hints that they liked him too, but he also knew that he could have imagined it all or took it for more than it meant, and gods if they find out about him liking them that way they will hate him. Because being okay with triad relationship is a far cry from being okay with participating in one, and how sick does he have to be that he falls in love with the first friends he made? 

“Harry?” Harry jumped up from the couch startled as he heard Hermione at the door, his head whipping around to take in the sight of her hesitantly peeking in through the doorway. She walked in without closing the door behind her and approached him. “Harry look at me.” She commanded softly as he averted his eyes to the ground, feeling more tears burning at the corners and feeling his face heat up with frustration. Harry lowered his head more to make double sure she couldn’t see him crying like a baby.

He knew what was about to happen, she’s going to tell him that she knows he likes them as more than friends and that she loves him, but not in that way, but they can always be friends. But the truth of the matter is that their friendship will become awkward and they will slowly stop hanging out so often until Ron and Hermione are off with their little family and Harry is all alone because he can’t even go to the burrow anymore without feeling like he’s making Ron feel like he can’t come because it would be awkward when your ex-best-mate wants to have sex with you and your girlfriend, and-

“Awe, Harry come here, I’m sorry.” Hermione didn’t really know what she expected, all she knew was that she and Ron owed their friend an apology but she hadn’t thought that she would find Harry alone crying silently on a couch. When he refused to even look at her all she could feel was her heart squeezing and threatening to burst, gods she felt so guilty! Harry willingly burrowed into the hug she offered, he wouldn’t let what could possibly be his last chance to hug Hermione pass him, and once he felt her arms around him he couldn’t stop the rest of his tears falling or the little sniffles he was making against her shoulder. “We didn’t mean for this to happen, we- we were being stupid.” 

“You guys aren’t stupid, I am. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to and I can stop I swear! I’ll stop just please don’t stop talking to me, please keep me.” Harry said quietly, his voice breaking at the end and Hermione tightened her arms before pushing them apart enough to try and catch his green tear-filled eyes.

“Why are you apologizing Harry? You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I did! I did, I did wrong, I am wrong, I’m sorry.”

“Harry! Enough. You didn’t do anything wrong, Ron and I figured out that you like us, the both of us- and we like you too, but we ended up fighting over how to ask you to be with us because I thought that it would be best to bring the topic up nonchalantly and drop hints like the library while Ron insisted that all we had to do was drive you to the breaking point with sexual frustration, so we did both and turned it into a contest of sorts to see who was right, but then we overwhelmed you and now your crying all alone in a classroom and we looked everywhere for you, but you didn’t come back until super late last nigh-”

“What Hermione is trying to say within all that rambling is that we went about the wrong way, and we were wondering if you would date us.” Harry jumped slightly at the voice behind him and he looked over his shoulder to see Ron standing and watching them, and dear god Ron just asked him out with his girlfriend! Harry felt his cheeks reddening ten-fold as his mouth seemed to become unusable. Ron smirked at him, which only caused his cheeks to redden further which only made Hermione smirk, and dear god Harry is going to pass out from lack of blood flow to everything but his cheeks and chest. “I honestly have no idea how we hadn’t seen it sooner mate, I think we were just so… so…”

“Stuck in the monogamous mindset that we didn’t open our eyes to what we could, what we should be. You’re our best friend Harry, the same way that Ron is ours and I’m your twos. We are the golden trio… well, I’m hoping you’ll accept so we can be the Golden Triad…”

“O-oh, uh, I mean, If y-your b-both sure, as in- of course-” Suddenly a pair of lips, soft and smooth, pressed into his cutting off his words and slowly coaxing his mouth to move. After a minute Hermione pulled back, their lips separating with a quiet noise and Harry realized that Ron’s arms were resting on his hips while Hermione had her arms wrapped around his neck, and he was just a huge ball of flustered mess. 

“Merlin, you're so cute.” Ron cooed as he took in the nearly startling color of red his mate had become and before Harry could stutter out anything he pressed his lips roughly against the still kiss slacked and wet lips. Ron groaned as he took in the subtle flavor of Hermione’s lip-gloss and suddenly his mind was flooded with the image of Harry in one of Hermione’s skirts and panties with lipgloss, blushing furiously as he was praised. Harry moaned embarrassingly loud as Ron’s tongue pushed roughly into his mouth, his knees practically becoming non existent as two slender hands lead him back, back to the couch, Ron following his retreat and keeping their lips firmly together until suddenly he was laid back on the couch with 180 pounds of solid man above him, biting at his lip.

Ron rocked his hips forward slightly and moaned into his friend- no his boyfriend’s mouth as he felt the hard member against his own. He pulled his mouth away and chuckled as Harry tried fruitlessly to lean up and catch his lips again, only deterred by his own rugged moan as the red-heads lips planted onto the column of his neck and sucked. 

“Oh my gods, oh gods please, please Ron, pleaaassee~” Harry’s mouth seemed to just form the words without his consent, a string of high pitched pleas falling from his mouth.

“Gods Hermione, you weren’t kidding when you said he begged nicely,” Ron said gruffly, sitting up on Harry’s hips and looking down at the flushed savior, a solid purple bruise forming on his neck. Harry blinked a few times before he fully processed what Ron had just said and he covered his face with a groan, and then he wondered how Hermione could have known he’d beg, which Hermione being who she is answered before he could even voice his concern.

“I was going to wake you up a couple weeks ago, but you seemed to be having such a good dream about Ron that I couldn’t help watching you… sleep.” Hermione said huskily into his ear as a large calloused hand ran up under his t-shirt, a soft gasp leaving his mouth with the sensation. Hermione leaned forward more from her position on the ground until her lips hovered over the forming hickey. “Oh Please, please, unngg~” Hermione whined into his ear, reenacting the noises she heard a few weeks ago. 

Ron rocked his hips down against Harry and grinned as Harry’s head threw back, his neck straining and adamms apple bobbing as he came into his pants with a loud cry. It took a couple minutes of Ron continuously rocking for the white, hot sensations of Harry’s orgasm to pass and for mortification to set in.

“O-oh gods, that was- I didn’t mean to- It’s just I’ve never done thi-” Hermione leaned down and kissed the embarrassed man into silence while Ron got up and slid to the floor beside Hermione who had taken the few minutes of Harry’s post-orgasmic haze to undress to her undershirt and light pink panties. She pulled back and languidly leaned into Ron who sat behind her.

“Don’t worry mate, all those pretty sounds sent me reeling too,” Harry bit his lip and averted his eyes from the heated stares beside him only to suck in a startled breath as he took in Hermione's pink panties, perfectly shaped into her folds and wet with her arousal between her parted thighs. 

Ron smirked at the dazed look, wondering if the younger boy would breath eventually or stay frozen, but Ron fixed that problem by roughly placing his hand over the wet patch, cupping Hermione’s women hood in its entirety. Pleasantly surprised to her not one, but two rugged moans coming from his girlfriend and boyfriend. In fact, Ron was near positive that Harry’s moan sounded twice as helpless as Hermione's, and fuck if that didn’t make Ron’s already spent cock twitch approvingly. 

“Did you like watching us, Hermy? Like seeing you're men pleasing each-other?” Hermione moaned, but Ron couldn’t be sure if it was his words or his thumb pressing circles over her clit and underwear causing the sound. “Like watching your boys?” He heard a whimper at the words ‘your boys’ come from the couch, a sound which didn’t appear when he said the near exact thing a second before, replacing men with boys and was struck with inspiration. “Watching our boy?” and he struck gold considering the breathy exhale and the obvious beginning of another erection the squirming boy ahead gave, the messy haired boy now sat up on the couch for a better view. “He was so good for us, wasn’t he ‘Mione?” Ron asked as he sunk three fingers under the panties and into the hot, wet, tight of her center. Hermione, the genius she is, easily caught on.

“Yes, yes, such a good boy, so forgiving and compliant, so pretty.” Hermione babbled, among many other, far dirtier things, to the flushed and panting man watching them as Ron sped up, thumb circling, fingers pumping, until like a rubber band she snapped, her thighs clamping like a vice around his wrists, along with her now soaking cunt. Her loud moans easily covering Harry’s own wrecked and desperate ones. Ron removed his fingers, lifting them up and showing off the sheen that coated them. 

Harry was leaned forward, enraptured by the disheveled angel on his best mates lap, and the way her juices glistened on the red-heads thick digits. His tongue peeking out to wet his suddenly dry lips. 

“Open.” Harry blinked and looked up into arousal drowned blue eyes, the pupils eating up most the color, but not hiding the determination that matched the demanding tone he used. Almost against his knowledge, his jaw dropped open obediently, and before he could do so much as blush crimson at that realization three fingers slid in, curving over his tongue and coating it with the sweet-sour taste of his best friends mixed taste of Hermione’s juices and Ron’s skin. 

Once again Harry thoughtlessly reacted, by what he could only call instinct, and closed his lips around the fingers as he sucked them further into his mouth, unknowingly giving Ron a very good idea of how those lips would look wrapped around his swollen member, how those flushed cheeks would hallow around it, beg for it to go deeper with each suck. Ron only hoped Hermione would recover soon so she could see the delectable sight. When Hermione did come around she could only wonder how hey hadn’t thought of this sooner… far far sooner.


End file.
